


Everything is going to be okay

by sheithaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season 7 hype, They just can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: Everything has to be okay because… because Keith loves him and Shiro loves him too. Shiro loves Keith so much and it hurts that he couldn’t see it sooner. But everything is going to be okay because Keith is awake and Keith loves Shiro and Shiro loves Keith and not even death could keep them apart and everything was going to be okay!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. typed out in 20 minutes. i just haven't had time to process.

Pain, war, death. There are many things Shiro can deal with. Things that could destroy another person’s will, Shiro has stared them dead in the eye and said ‘not today’. And he’s preservered, he’s pushed forward, he’s endured. 

But Shiro was never alone. Even in the depths of the Galra arena, covered in blood both his own and of creatures he’d never could have imagined or tucked away in a vast nothingness within the Black Lion, there was always hope. And hope took the form of a small, timid smile asking him to be safe, to come back, to never give up, that he was capable of anything.

So even though so much has happened, too much really, Shiro knew everything would be okay because Keith’s smile and Keith’s eyes and everything that was Keith told him so, and Shiro believed. Everything would be okay.

He feels like his entire being has been hacked beyond recognition and reassembled in a vague form of his former self. And he’s just so tired.

But there’s a smile on his face and tenderness in his eyes. Because Keith’s awake now and he’s going to see him. And Keith needs to know that Shiro is okay and that everything is going to be okay.

A few meters ahead, he sees Krolia exiting Keith’s room, Kolivan at her side. She’s never looked so worn before. There’s a shaking to her body, Shiro can tell. Kolivan is resting his arm around her guiding her away.

Shiro calls out to them, something feels wrong. The faint whisper of ‘Krolia’ gets stuck in his throat. His stomach drops, his heart feels heavy and his core feels hot. He can feel his blood heating his body. Something is not right.

_ Keith _ !

He picks up his pace and all but jogs to Keith’s room. Outside the door, he takes calming breaths. He’s overreacting, the logical part of him supplies. There are no doctors or nurses running to the room, in fact everything is quite and peaceful. He just read too much into Krolia’s movements.

When he opens the door, there is Keith, sitting in the hospital bed watching the sunset from the window. There’s a sadness in his eyes, Shiro can tell, a furrow in his brows and a slight downturn at the corner of his lips. He’s deep in thought.

Keith is awake. Keith is safe. Everything was going to be okay.

He knocks gently at the door frame, Keith has yet to notice his arrival. There’s a slight start to Keith, eyes momentarily widening as he turns from the window to look onto Shiro. There’s a gentle smile forming on Keith’s lips as he takes Shiro in.

_ Wrong _ .

Shiro’s brain is quick to supply that something is wrong. But Keith is awake and he is looking at Shiro with such a gentle smile and everything is going to be okay. The universe has taken and taken and taken from them. They deserve to be okay.

They stare at each other for a long moment, so many thoughts and emotions racing through Shiro’s mind. Keith is awake and the Earth is safe and the rebels are banding together to fight the Galra and the universe is finally starting to pay them back for all it’s put them through. And everything is going to be okay.

Everything has to be okay because… because Keith loves him and Shiro loves him too. Shiro loves Keith so much and it hurts that he couldn’t see it sooner. But everything is going to be okay because Keith is awake and Keith loves Shiro and Shiro loves Keith and not even death could keep them apart and everything was going to be okay!

“Are you my doctor?”

“Keith, I lo-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just end it at chapter 1, but I could not live with myself if that had been the case.  
> Shiro and Keith have been through too much; they deserve to be happy.  
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> still no beta. written while watching Troll Hunters. please spare me.

It’s been two weeks since he woke up. At least that’s what the doctor told him that morning. Keith wasn’t sure, all his days bled into a state of consciousness and dreams. It’s been two weeks, and the doctors say that it could be temporary, that his memories will come to him slowly, or this could be permanent and Keith’s stops listening after that. He’s not sure how to feel. It’s been two weeks and everything… everyone is still a stranger to him.

When he’s awake, there’s always someone waiting at the foot of his bed. He’s learned their names, it only took him hearing them once. 

There’s Katie, though she likes to be called Pidge. She’s small and cute and chatters with him about nonsensical things that only make sense to her and fly over his head. She smiles brightly and Keith is almost sure he’s never seen anything like her smile. And then she’ll ask him a question and he doesn’t know how to answer, not because he doesn’t understand the question, but because he just  _ doesn’t  _ know. And her beautiful smile falls and her eyes become distant and shiny and she’ll feign pain in her abdomen if only to escape from him. Escape from the sadness that he  _ just  _ doesn’t know.

There’s Hunk, and he always smells sweet, something that reminds of of home… or, of what home should smell like, he decides, there’s no way for him to know. But Hunks arms are broad and warm and soft and they wrap around Keith tightly. Hunk’s hugs are amazing. A part of him feels odd receiving a hug, but he’s not sure if that’s a part of the old him or if it’s the part of him now. Hunk brings him cookies, and he tells him about the time they had a goo fight at the Castle of Lions. It’s a nice story, they all found like great friends. But Hunk gets excited in his story and casually asks ‘remember how you complained about finding goo in places the sun doesn’t shine?’ before the silence cuts through them and it’s such a thick silence and Hunk says sorry over and over as he walks out the door.

There’s Lance too, and oh god Lance. Nothing seems to bring him down. He brightens up Keith’s room the moment he walks in, sparkles around him. Keith is still not sure if the sparkles are actually surrounding Lance are real or if they are simply a figment of his amnesia. He laughs a lot when he’s with Lance, he’s just too funny. They play a lot of games, he’s learned Lance likes to fight against him. Keith always win. Lance gets annoyed. This feels normal. And they laugh. And if Keith sees Lance’s face fall when Keith doesn’t understand an inside joke, he pretends not to notice. There’s nothing he can do.

There’s so many people and they all smile at him and hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay and he just can’t remember them. 

There’s Krolia, his mom. And isn’t that wild. His mom is an alien! He doesn’t know how to wrap his head around that. The best he can do is accept it and not react. She’s a strong woman, holding it together for him. He appreciates that. There’s Allura and Coran. More aliens! And they are so nice and chipper and talk with him and he tries to keep along and be part of their conversation, but somethings he just doesn’t know  _ how _ . They are all his friends, his family, and he doesn’t even know them…

…

He hasn’t returned to see him. Ever since he asked him if he was his doctor, he hasn’t been back, Captain Takashi Shirogane he’d been told his name was, but his friends call him Shiro. Keith wondered if he was his friend. Could he too call him Shiro?

His face had been so soft and tender and vulnerable when he walked through the door and Keith had destroyed him. 

What was he going to say that time?

He had looked so happy and determined then. Cheeks rosy pink and smile so sweet like he was staring at his entire universe when his eyes looks at Keith.

There were times when Keith would wake up alone, and he could feel a presence at the other side of the door. He’d get up off his hospital bed and walk to the door only to open it and find the hallway empty. Nothing but the warmness of the door handle to tell him that someone had been there.

Why wouldn’t Shiro come see him?

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on tumblr about season 7 [@sheithaf](http://sheithaf.tumblr.com/s)  
> I'm still not over it!


End file.
